


All I want is nothing more To hear you knocking at my door

by larryischerryontop



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, hahauehdwfy, jk, kanye and dan - Freeform, phil and dan 4evr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryischerryontop/pseuds/larryischerryontop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil break up. Phil gets together with Cat. Dan marries Kanye. Dan and Kanye moves to Mexico. Phil breaks up with Cat. Phil goes to Mexico with Martyn to rewind. Phil goes for a walk. Phil gets lost. Phil sees a mansion. Dan sees Phil in his doorstep. Kanye isn't home. No smut tho.<br/>just read the goddamn story<br/>sorry..<br/>i just came up with this idea when i thought of Kanye sitting in an armchair in mexico... yeah..</p><p>yep bye huehfyueygf</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want is nothing more To hear you knocking at my door

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR IT BEING SHITTY! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING PHANFIC...... AND I'M SORRY FOR BAD GRAMMAR ETC.
> 
> OKAY YEHPPHDIHEYYF

Dan wakes up in a big bed of white sheets and everywhere he stares is photos of him and his husbands wedding photos, Kanye, his husband, had got their butler to put up as many as it could fit on their big walls. Dan wrapped his silk robe against his bare chest and walked out from their bedroom. He walked out to the kitchen, he could overlook the glass livingroom and in an armchair he could see his husband sitting and admiring the beach that was right in front of their big open livingroom. It had been Kanye’s idea to move to Mexico after they got married. It had gotten too much with all the paparazzi outside their flat after Kanye decided to divorce his ex-wife Kim. Dan used to be in a loving and caring relationship until the guy left him because he fell in love with someone else. But Dan was so over that idiot… kinda.. Dan walked slowly to Kanye and when he got to him he pecked his lips. That’s all they did now days. Kanye wasn’t aloud to meet his children anymore and he was always angry, So anything more intimate then a kiss and a hug was out of question. To be honest Dan was at his lowest point when he met Kanye at a club, and he was desperate for someone to love him so he just settled down with Kanye. Kanye had always been Dans freecard and his celebrity crush/everything. But when he got to know him, yeah, let’s just say Kanye showed his true colors.

-Hi Babe, Dan said smiling at his husband  
\- Hello, Kanye said focused on his twitter feed  
\- I’m making breakfast, Are you hungry?  
\- Nope, already ate. I’m going to the studio until late tonight.  
\- okay.  
Dan felt a bit sadder now, and as he was about to pour some milk on his lucky charms till he decided not to. He took the bowl of dry cereal to the couch and put on some anime on the tv.  
-Not this shit again, come on why would a gay man like you sit and watch girls with big boobs crying?  
-Eh, sorry but you have watched too much Hentai. This is actually Black Butler, and you might want to look an extra time before judging something, Dan said slightly irritated  
-Please, chill out a lil’ Dan, Kanye said laughing as he walked too the bedroom.  
Dan looked down on his cereal and felt tears burn in his eyes. The anime, the cereal and the way he sat on the couch made him think of one person, and one person only. His soulmate, His everything. Phil. Phil. Philip. Philly. Phil, the one that left him for someone that was named after an animal.. Dan loved Phil so much it hurt. He just wanted to smell his smell again. He wanted to feel him again. He wanted to kiss his lips again. He wanted to be loved by Phil again.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Phil sat in the plane and stared at the roof. Martyn sat next right to him. ‘’Come on man, you need a break after all of this stuff!’’ echoed in his head, he shouldn’t have listened to Martyn and followed with him to Mexico for the first time.. Now it’s too late. Or he could just take a flight back to London as soon they got off the plane. But Phil would let Martyn down, and he didn’t want to do that so he guess a weekend in Mexico wouldn’t be that bad. It was just one month after he left Cat. After realizing he probably shouldn’t be engaged to someone he didn’t love he left her.

It didn’t take long until the belts blinked at a screen that was attached to the roof and an air hostess announced that they should take on their belts.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As soon as Kanye left Dan went in to the bedroom to change. He put on a black shirt with a v-ring and some buttons as a trim and some short tight denim shorts. As he looked for a pair of shoes in his shoe-walk-in-closet he found his old hat. The one he used to have on all the time under his ‘’early’’ years of Youtube. He slightly shuddered when he remember the fic that used it, as let’s say a main item. His subscribers all left him when a video got posted online.. In the video Dan said to Phil that he hated his fans, his life and one thing that he regret the most, he told Phil he wish he never met him and that he ruined everything. And 2 weeks after that Phil moved in to the girl named after an animal’s house.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After Phil and Martyn went to the hotel and unpacked Phil decided to go for a walk, to figure everything out. It started to get dark outside. The sun had started to go down. Phil walked clumsy in the sand and had a hard time not laughing when the water tickled his feet. He looked up from his feet and his hands having no idea where he was and started to get a little panicky. It looked like he was on some private beach with nothing but a big big mansion a little further away. The smell of bbq’s and sea was gone.. He decided to not go the long way back, the way he came from but to call a taxi. But to do that he needed a phone. And he left his at the hotel. The only thing he could do know was to either knock on the mansion about 100 meters away or to lay down and cry and hope someone would find him before he starved to death.. he decided to go with the knocking plan.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dan put on some music in the living room, the only time he could put on some music was when Kanye wasn’t home since Kanye preferred his own music. He pressed shuffle and a song came on, a song that put Dan’s feelings in words.. It was like the meanings were writtenfor him..  
All I want is nothing more  
To hear you knocking at my door  
'Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die a happy man I'm sure

When you said your last goodbye  
I died a little bit inside  
I lay in tears in bed all night  
Alone without you by my side  
Dan heard their bell ring and instead of calling the butler, he walked to the door and opened it.. and he just stared

Phil, couldn’t believe his eyes… His Dan, his lovely and amazing Dan.. he was standing in front of him… Dan..

Dan opened his mouth but the lyrics from the high played song said the words

But if you loved me  
Why'd you leave me?  
Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is,  
And all I need is  
To find somebody.  
I'll find somebody like you

-I love you. I fucking love you he screamed.. I FUCKING LOVE YOU PHIL! AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT THE MOON AND BACK WOULDN’T BE ENOUGH! I regret everything I said that day! I mean it! I don’t know why I said it… look people make mistakes and you just wouldn’t listen to me so what the fuck was I going to do? Follow you? I love you so fucking much! I could kiss the fuck out of you.. I HAVE MISSED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!! WHY PHIL WHY?

Phil just stared at him, getting that angry look on his face.. Phil never gets angry.. never..  
-You told me you hated me. You told me I ruined everything. You told me that I destroyed everything.. Do you really believe that I would stick around for you then? That I was supposed to be with you when after all I did to you, after all the love I gave to you you tell me I am nothing to you? DO YOU BELIEVE THAT? DO YOU THINK I’M SO DESPERATE OR THAT I’M AFRAID THAT I’LL NEVER FIND LOVE AGAIN SO I WOULD STICK AROUND WITH SOMEONE WHO TELLS ME THEY DON’T LOVE ME? Cause if you believe that I don’t know what you know about love really. Love shouldn’t be a one sided thing..

-Phil, Listen… I was so sad.. I did have one off those days when you just want to end everything and die… I loved you. I LOVE YOU. I will never stop doing it. When you got together with Cat… I just.. I was desperate.. and I was in a club and I met Kanye.. He never treats me the way you did and I will never be able to love him the way I love you. I really, really, really love you.. And I am beyond sorry for letting you down and saying those horrible things to you..

Phil took his right hand on Dan’s neck and his left one on Dan’s waist as he smashed his lips into Dan’s and kissing him like his life depended on it. He smelled Dan again. He felt Dan again.. 

Dan kissed back and had his hands running down Phil’s back. He was the one to break the kiss after a several minutes to stare into Phil’s eyes..  
-I love you Phil..  
-I love you too, bear..

And that’s when the last song played, and the lyrics echoed in the big, sad mansion

Everything about you is how I'd wanna be  
Your freedom comes naturally  
Everything about you resonates happiness  
Now I won't settle for less

Give me  
All the peace and joy in your mind

Everything about you pains my envying  
Your soul can't hate anything  
Everything about you is so easy to love  
They're watching you from above


End file.
